one last chance
by shirellgo021
Summary: after so many mistakes can Nik hope for a chance with Liz.


This is my ode to Nik and Liz.All characters owned by General Hospital and ABC.

This is my first fan-fic so be gentle.

This is what should've happened on the night of the nurses' ball after liz found out that Jake was Jason.

"Jake is Jason".

" Jake is Jason". The words hung in the air like a mist that wouldn't dissipate. Liz could not believe that the man she fell in love with, is the man she could never have.

Once upon a time Liz loved this man, craved this man but the timing was never right. They were never truly free from their past loves.

Liz could never walk away from Lucky and Jason had a strange relationship with Sonny and Carly that required him to be at their beck and call every hour on the hour.

Not to mention his dangerous lifestyle that he wouldn't allow her to be around ,but somehow Sam understood. "Oh my god, Sam."Liz realized she wouldn't be the only person effected by this news.Sam ,was his wife. she had to tell them.

Liz knew that she should tell jason and sam right away. The old schemeing liz would've kept the secret , but she couldnt.

The next few months flew by Jason remembered everything and remarried sam.

Liz did the right thing, she reunited a family . yet she felt a deep sadness for what might have been.

Liz did the didnt want to get out of bed today. "its my wedding day".she let those words slip out her mouth in a whisper. she was still in her pjs,hair looking like a birds nest and yesterdays makeup in the creases of her eyes. a beautiful almost bride. Thank God she has work to keep her busy for the next 48 hours. A glorious double shift awaited her.

Lucky finally stepped up and the boys would be with him for the rest of the summer two months unsupervised.A smiles cossrd her mind a memory of old times with lucky,em and nik. The good ole days.

The thoughts of what she shouldve be doing were interepted by a knock on the door. Then the door opened and closed.

As she walked down the steps she smelled something heavenly. It wasnt a what it was a who . Nik.

Nik.

Shes beautiful.

I have to tell her the truth. The night of the nurses ball was not supposed to be that night.until she announced that she was marrying him,Jason.

as soon as he spoke the word he could visibly see her brake. she yhen made the decision to inform Jason about his true identity.

The last few months had been hard for he had to comvince everyone that he had no idea of Jake's true identity.especially liz. He regretted telling her he wished he could take the pain she was experiencing, but he couldnt.So he left he spent time in Ireland with Lucky and confessed everything to his brother . including the fact that he never stopped loving Liz.

of course that confession came at a price, a black eye and then a hug. Lucky had long realized that liz deserved a love he couldnt provide. They hurt eachother and they were good at it. Love shouldnt hurt ir be deceitful but theirs was ,it was time to let go.

Lucky gave nik his blessing and made him swear to never stop loving Liz and nik made him promise to be present in the boy's lives.

They would honor their promises.

Nik decided that the next day he would fly home and see his Liz.

He landed at 6 am and couldnt help himself. he drove to lizs' house and let himself in.

liz

WTH liz heard the door open then shut she thought maybe it was just the wind until she smelled him. She loved his natural scent it was like fresh linen and old spice.Nik had his princely good looks an manners of a saint.

"Good morning sunshine", Nik said he caught a glimpse of her deshelved appearence, he smirked she was still beaitiful."I called the hospital and Amy said you were on vacation for two weeks. Are you ok." liz looked confused "im not on vacation i have to be at work in three hours ", but as soon as she said the words she remembered she never corrected her leave request for what shouldve been her wedding and honeymoon."Damn it,thats just great". she really needed a distraction,something to take her mind off Today.

nik knew what today wouldve been.

" what are you doing here,howd you get in i thought i took back my key." the tone of her questions werent friendly she was vexed by him.

"calm down i just wanted to bring you these". Nik turned around to reveal chocalate croissants straight from Paris. A sneaky smile crept across his face, he knew she couldn't resist the chocalate goodness.She also couldnt stay mad at him.but this time, she didnt smile. Liz burst into tears.

Liz saw the croissants and remembered the honeymoon to Paris she would never take w jake.

The smile faded.

"No, no more sadness. you did the right thing. it's time to move on ".Nik looked at liz for a sign of acknowledgement.

Liz knew nik was right but she still felt cheated out of the happiness that always seems to slip through her fingers.

"Go get dressed."


End file.
